swgalaxyatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Kel Dor
The Kel Dors, sometimes referred to as Kel Dorians, are a species hailing from the technological planet Dorin. They require masks to protect them when in oxygen-rich atmospheres. They are also known for their unique Force-using tradition, the Baran Do Sages. Biology and Appearance The Kel Dors are a tall race, typically of the same height and weight as Humans. Their skin ranges in color from peach to a crimson red. Most have dark, black eyes, although somere born with silver irises, a mark that was is often seen as an affinity for the Force. Due to Dorin having a unique atmosphere composed of helium and a gas unique to their world, the Kel Dors have to wear an antiox breath mask and protective goggles whenever in atmospheres of a different composition. This equipment protects them from carbon dioxide, nitrogen, and oxygen, which are fatal to a Kel Dor. The breath mask also helps to amplify the Kel Dor's voice, as they must shout to produce any sound when out of their native atmosphere. Without their protective goggles, Kel Dors are considered effectively blind when away from Dorin. The Kel Dors also have heightened reflexes, a result of extra-sensory organs in their heads. As a species, they are thought to be typically quick and wise, but of a weaker constitution when compared to other species. Kel Dors are also said to communicate with their minds using a form of telepathy. Society and Culture The Kel Dors were aware of, and used the Force long before they joined the Galactic Republic and the Jedi. This proud Force tradition was known as the Baran Do Sages. The Baran Do Sages often acted as advisors to rich and powerful Kel Dor families. Initially, their powers centered on weather-prediction, but as the Baran Do Sages learned more about the Force, they realized they had an affinity for detecting, and subsequently preventing, dangerous events. Wars and disasters were often averted simply by the insight of a Baran Do Sage. After joining the Republic, the Baran Do Sages dwindled in power and number, due to the Jedi's greater knowledge of the Force, and their taking of Force-sensitive infants. Those Kel Dors who were even aware of their existence considered them to be eccentric wizards. Some traditional families still send Force-sensitive children to learn from them though. Kel Dors are noted for their simple approach to justice, and they typically see moral issues in black and white. On the one hand, the Kel Dor are noted for their hospitality, they will never turn away a stranger in need. Yet, Kel Dors are not averse to taking the law into their own hands, and have no compunctions about putting to death a thief who was merely stealing to feed himself. Stats & Skills *Attribute Dice: 12D *'DEXTERITY:' 1D+1/4D *'KNOWLEDGE:' 1D+1/4D *'MECHANICAL:' 1D+1/4D *'PERCEPTION:' 1D+2/4D+1 *'STRENGTH:' 1D/3D+2 *'TECHNICAL:' 1D+1/4D *Move: 10/12 Special Abilities Low Light Vision: Kel Dor can see twice as far as a normal human in poor lighting conditions. Story Factors Atmospheric Dependence: Kel Dor cannot survive without their native atmosphere, and must wear breath masks and protective eye wear. Without a breath mask and protective goggles, a Kel Dor will be blind within 5 rounds and must make a Moderate Strength check or go unconscious. Each round thereafter, the difficulty increases by +3. Once unconscious, the Kel Dor will take one level of damage per round unless returned to his native atmosphere. Category:Races